Once Upon a Time
by Amaterasu97
Summary: Por creer en cuentos de hadas, terminaron donde estaban. Lastima que su final feliz…nunca se cumpliría: Colorín colorado…este cuento ha terminado. Mas colorín que colorado. (Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor)
1. La princesa y el caballero

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de RumikoTakahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU.

**Summary**: Por creer en cuentos de hadas, terminaron donde estaban. Lastima que su final feliz…nunca se cumpliría. (_**Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor**_**)**

**Once Upon a Time**

A Kagome le encantaban los cuentos a la hora de dormir, aquellos que contaban de dulces princesas que caían enamoradas ante el príncipe azul. Era el ultimo sitio donde podía escapar, su padre era un ser honrado, pero pobre…como todos los de la aldea.

Su población era escasa, ya que vivían sumidos en un invierno permanente, donde era precaria la comida, además, de que eran atacados por criaturas horrendas continuamente.

Las tierras colindaban al norte con los gigantes, que eran seres no tan inteligentes pero bondadosos, si no se les molestaba. Las hadas al sur, que maliciosas, no hacían daño si no se les invadían…

El problema…los Ogros.

El oriente estaba plagado de Ogros, continuamente, la aldea era saqueada por los gigantes crueles, muchos se habían ido para jamás volver.

Pero a Kagome eso no le importaba, no mientras tuviera su cuento, su familia, y a…Inuyasha.

Cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar sonrojarse, y es que era su mejor amigo. Desde que Inuyasha se había ido a vivir a la cabaña vecina, lo observaba. Porque…era lindo. Sus ojos eran dorados, como el sol, y su cabello era plata como la luna.

Era como observar el cielo.

E Inuyasha también le gustaban los cuentos, no los de las princesas, para el eran demasiado "niñas". No, a el le gustaban los cuentos de caballeros brillantes, valientes y honorables.

Ambos escapaban con sus abrigos de piel, a las montañas para leer, y escaparse un poco. Ella de la pobreza que la seguía, el del alcohólico de su padre, que con dinero, creía solucionar todo.

—Algún día seré un gran caballero…—exclamo alegre Inuyasha, junto a Kagome. Era de noche, y estaba tranquilo el cielo.

Era extraño, ya que por las noches en donde la tormentas eran imposibles.

—Y yo…yo voy a ser una princesa—Kagome se levanto de un salto, moviendo distraídamente el raído abrigo de lana—Con hermosos vestidos…y…y gente que me atienda…

El ojidorado frunció el ceño.

—¿No necesitas primero casarte con el príncipe?

Ella se sonrojo súbitamente y bajo la mirada.

—Es verdad—murmuro—¡Ya se…me casare con Bankotsu!—exclamo con los ojos chocolates brillantes ignorando el profundo disgusto de Inuyasha, y es que el chico odiaba a Bankotsu, era un roñoso, y un arrogante, ya que por que su padre era el acalde de aquella pequeña aldea, se creía "el señor importante".

Además…Kagome era de el.

—¡Jamás!—exclamo saltando—Ese…ese…tonto jamás se casara contigo. ¡Yo me casare contigo!...Tu eres mi amiga, seré tu caballero.

Y es que a sus doce años de edad el ya tenia claro quien iba a ser su esposa.

Kagome observo a su enérgico amigo que sonrojado como un tomate, explicaba. Asintió, siendo observada por Inuyasha, que silencioso y sonrojado se sentó.

—Bien…—mascullo, ignorando la mirada de su …¿prometida?.

Kagome se sentó al lado de el. Observando la nieve y los arboles, su respiración se condenso alrededor, formando humo como las calderas. Soñaba despierta cuando ambos fueran adultos, ya que ella era un año menor que el, esperaría un poco y así podrían casarse.

—Tendríamos castillos…y muchos abrigos—murmuro, con una gran y tierna sonrisa. Inuyasha ablando su mirada.

—Y animales—completo Inuyasha.

El viento agito las ramas desnudas, golpeando a Kagome, que tirito. El ojidorado observo esto, retrocedió hasta un tronco que tenia un hueco y de ahí saco uno de los abrigos extras que llevaba para ella con una cantimplora llena de te de manzanilla caliente, que siempre llevaba para los dos.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, destapo la tapa para que sirviera como vaso, observando el caliente liquido salir.

Sonrojado y sin palabras se lo dejo a Kagome bruscamente, mientras la enredaba con la manta. Ella parpadeo dos veces, antes de ver…

—¡Te caliente!—aspiro el olor y suspiro alegre. Inuyasha volvió a sonrojarse, bufo algo y miro hacia el otro lado—¡Muchísimas Gracias, Inuyasha!

Abrazándolo con la mano que tenia libre, tomo el te, extendió la manta hacia el y con un sonrojo se acerco mas a el.

Ambos se quedaron observando el frio y eterno invierno.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Despierta!

Abrió bruscamente los ojos, confundida. Su padre, con la cara contraída del miedo, la zarandeaba. Se levanto tambaleante por el sueño, afuera entre la ventana se veía las flamas danzar.

Era casi hermoso.

Hasta que escucho los gritos de angustia…de miedo…desgarradores. El piso retumbaba, su padre sostuvo su mano mientras corría junto a su madre y su hermano pequeño hasta el sótano de la casa.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, entraron uno por uno. Los ogros tenían un buen oído, mas sin embargo su visión era precaria.

Los rugidos de las bestias llenaron el vacío y traspaso la fría piedra del sótano. Su padre, con los ojos rojos sostenía una escopeta, su hermano con su madre, que rezaba en voz baja.

Rogo a Dios, que nada pasara, a su familia, ni…a Inuyasha.

Sentía sus ojos aguados, pero no debía atraer a los Ogros, que contaban con un olfato mejor que el de los perros, mas sin embargo, su padre le había explicado que había un forma de aturdirlos.

El estiércol de vaca.

Cosa que estaba lleno el sótano.

Lentamente, mientras rezaba, su mundo se apago, siendo arrullada por los grito desgarradores, el bum-bum del suelo y el olor de estiércol.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al otro día, su familia salió, los ogros no les gustaba la luz, así que próximos al amanecer habían marchado hacia sus tierras. Kagome no entendía porque los atacaban, ella solo quería vivir en paz. Observaron los daños de la aldea, su padre había ido a ayudar heridos, miro su casa viendo un parte destruida y la otra aun en pie.

Vio la casa vecina aun en pie y en una de las esquinas… Inuyasha. Soltó la mano de su madre y corriendo salió a buscarlo. Solo podía pensar en que estaba bien, aunque sombrío, estaba bien.

Cuando este la vio ella ya estaba unos metros cerca, el niño se le ilumino el rostro y corriendo hacia ella la abrazo, cargándola.

—Que bueno que estés bien—murmuro en su cabello—Aun no te encontraba.

—Yo también estoy feliz—dijo, el la bajo al suelo, pero no la soltó—Anoche rece por ti.

El la separo levemente y le sonrió.

Ella se la devolvió, sintiendo las lagrimas salir.

Ambos se sentaron a observar a los aldeanos trabajar juntos para recoger los muertos. Otros ayudaban a recoger los escombros. Inuyasha ayudaba a intervalos, nunca dejándola sola. Algo que agradecía, ya que estaba demasiado asustada.

Escucharon un grito estremecedor, y el llanto doloroso de una mujer. Inuyasha tomo su mano, sabia quien era, la madre de uno de sus amigos…de Sango.

Se acercaron juntos, su padre consolaba a la madre de Sango que lloraba mucho. Sus ojos avellanas estaban rojos e hinchados.

—¡Se la llevaron!—sollozo—¡Esos malditos demonios se la llevaron!...D-Debemos ir a buscarla…

Su padre negó, acongojado.

—Lo lamento, pero no….

—Si, si pueden…por…por mi niña—grito—Es mi hija. ¿Acaso no harías eso por tu hija, Keita?—Kagome bajo la cabeza, asustada al verse señalada.

El negó con la mandíbula apretándola.

—Eso no pasara.

Su padre, que se disculpo con Inuyasha, arranco la mano de el niño y llevo a Kagome con ellos. Vio hacia atrás viendo la mano agitándose de Inuyasha, y el rostro de dolor de la madre de Sango.

Sabia que su padre no iba a ir.

Los Ogros eran seres feos, deformes pero extremadamente grandes y poderosamente fuertes. Su padre, le habían contado que vivían en grupos como en una aldea, tenían garrotes de su tamaño, y eran malos.

Muy malos.

Arrugo la falda entre sus dedos.

Ella quería mucho a Sango.

Esa noche escucho el cuento que le leía su padre, sin mucha emoción, su hermano a su lado, babeaba y roncaba ligeramente. Ahora dormía con ella ya que el cuarto destruido era el de su hermano.

Cuando acabo el cuento, y apago las luces, Kagome no podía evitar volver a escuchar las voces pidiendo socorro, algunas asustadas. También veía las llamas.

No pudo dormir.

Pero eso evito que no escuchara las voces de sus padres, sabia que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero escuchaba la voz dura de su padre, y el llanto de su madre.

Lentamente salió de su cama, parándose en la puerta ligeramente abierta, observo la vela iluminar los cabellos castaños de su madre y el rostro tenso de su padre.

—¿Qué vamos hacer si esos…demonios vuelven, Keita?—sollozo su madre—Que hay si se llevan a los niños…sabes que…ellos se…se…se…

Rompió en llanto.

Ella se estremeció de miedo, un día había escuchado historias de terror, sobre Ogros que comían niños, al parecer era verdad….

—Lo se…

—Debemos irnos de aquí—su madre se levanto—Por favor, Keita…vámonos. Lejos.

Su padre se quedo en silencio, abrazo a su madre y asintió.

Kagome retrocedió lentamente. Ella no quería irse…no aun…no sin Inuyasha.

Observo un punto en la pared, vio el pequeño armario que había construido su padre para ella.

Tenia una idea.

Solo debía decírsela a su amigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha se revolvió en su cama, ya hacer rato su padre había dejado de golpear los vidrios y platos de su madre en las paredes. Pero no podía dormir…aun no se le había pasado el susto de no ver a Kagome, era lo único bueno que tenia.

Un toque lo despertó de sus pensamientos, abrió la ventana siendo sorprendido por la mirada seria de Kagome y su pequeña figura envuelta en una capa.

—¿Puedo entrar?—pregunto seria, pero su sonrojo se veía aun. Nunca había estado en su cuarto.

Sin saber porque el también se sonrojo. Observo el la escalerita que le había servido para subir, asintió y la dejo pasar.

Ella entro lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Coloco bien el arco en su espalda, que su madre le había ensñeado a usarlo para cazar, y miro el rostro preocupado y sonrojado de su amigo.

—¿Te ha pasado algo?

Ella frunció el ceño, asintiendo.

—Esta noche escuche a mis padres detrás de la puerta…—exclamo algo avergonzada—dijeron que nos íbamos a ir. Lejos…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos asustado, su mano salió disparada hacia la mano de su mejor amiga.

—No…no te pueden llevar lejos—murmuro—¿Qué voy hacer sin ti?...¿Porque?

Ella se sonrojo pero bajo los ojos con tristeza y miedo.

—Los ogros.

El frunció el ceño, después del ataque de ayer, era obvio…pero, el no quería a Kagome lejos. La quería mucho. Demasiado

—Tengo una idea—soltó sorpresivamente ella. El la miro sorprendido.

—¿Cuál?

—Podemos ir…y derrotar a los Ogros, recoger su tesoro y…y rescataríamos a Sango—exclamo ella, alegremente.

El frunció el ceño, no convencido.

—No creo que debamos hacer eso.

Ella hizo un puchero, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo no me quiero ir, Inuyasha—murmuro—Me quiero quedar aquí. Seria como los cuentos…con un final feliz. Tiene que terminar así, somos lo buenos.

Inuyasha analizo eso, y sonaba lógico. Los cuentos terminaban siempre bien para los buenos, y ellos eran buenos. Kagome era su princesa y el un caballero valiente.

Asintió, y corrió a alistarse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Corrieron por el bosque, bordeando el territorio de las hadas sin llegar a pasarlo. La nieve dificulto su andar, sobre todo por el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome. Pero Inuyasha la ayudo.

Cuando podían divisar los montes, que eran los inicios de los territorios de los Ogros se detuvieron a descansar, Kagome saco un gran frasco de vidrio, lleno de estiércol de vaca.

—Es para que no nos huelan—explico al ver la mirada confundida del ojidorado.

El asintió y dividió el estiércol para los dos. Caminaron un poco por entre los arboles hasta que vieron una luz brillante parpadear en uno, curiosos, caminaron hacia el origen, siendo sorprendidos por una hermosa hada con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Su cabello era largo, negro y sus ojos oscuros pero llenos de bondad.

—¿A dónde van pequeños?—pregunto con voz cariñosa.

Inuyasha se sonrojo pero se levanto con orgullo.

—A derrotar los Ogros.

La hada abrió los ojos sorprendida pero después esbozo una sonrisa bondadosa.

—Oh…que valiente eres, pequeño…

—Inuyasha—señalo a Kagome—y ella es Kagome.

—Que valiente eres Inuyasha y Kagome—se acerco y se arrodillo ante ellos—Te voy a ayudar… los territorios de los ogros quedan por ahí…apresúrate, te aseguro que ganaras la batalla contra ellos—guiño su ojo a ambos que sonrieron brillantemente—Palabra de hada buena.

Ellos asintieron emocionados, y se internaron al bosque.

Sin ver atrás, donde no pudieron ver el rostro del hada deformarse hasta esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica y maliciosa.

Nunca confíen en un hada.

Se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo.

* * *

><p><em>Amaterasu97<em>

Vengo con otro relato de Horror, que con emoción hago ya que me gusta este genero. En el foro en el cual estoy participando, escogí el ser sobrenatural "Ogro", ya que nadie lo había escogido y quería ver como me salía una idea con un ser extraño.

Foro, se les agradece por hacer el reto.

Este pequeño relato constara de dos capítulos, el próximo empezara lo bueno…la psicosis. Pobres niñitos. Se metieron en la boca del lobo. El cuento les saldrá caro.


	2. El ogro y los huesos

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de RumikoTakahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU. Violencia y sangre…mucha sangre.

**Summary**: Por creer en cuentos de hadas, terminaron donde estaban. Lastima que su final feliz…nunca se cumpliría: _Colorín colorado…este cuento ha terminado. Mas colorín que colorado._(_**Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor**_**)**

**Once Upon a Time**

La fosa olía a carne podrida, aunque la luz de la pequeña vela iluminaba poco se veía el resplandor de huesos y esqueletos. Kagome se estremeció, nunca había visto algo así, se pego al la pared y se escondió en el pequeño cuerpo de Inuyasha que media lo mismo que ella.

Los ojos dorados brillaron advirtiéndole, el viento soplo desde la oscuridad apagando la única forma de iluminación. Kagome se trago el chillido que pugno de su garganta, ya que Inuyasha la miro de reojo con un dedo sobre sus labios

Asintió, siguiéndolo.

Apretando el pequeño frasco lleno de estiércol, intento darse fuerzas, aunque era inútil, sentía en la delgada planta de la sandalia los diferentes tamaños de huesos. Era algo aterrador y siniestro.

Afuera dejaban la salida.

Lentamente, un débil resplandor lleno la entrada a otra cueva mas profunda y ancha. Entraron silenciosamente, abriendo el tarrito.

Mas la sala estaba vacía de Ogros.

Pero llena de niños, como ellos.

Muchos pares de ojos se abrieron ante la llegada de ambos, estaban surcados por las lagrimas y la suciedad. Todos se pegaron en la jaula, temblando, esperando a que un Ogro apareciera de la nada para encerrar a los próximos esclavos.

Esperaron pero nada apareció.

Un pequeño, de la misma estatura de Inuyasha, se acerco a la reja, sus ojos verdes estaban rojos, su cabello sucio y una de sus manos con muchas heridas.

—¿Don-Donde esta el o-o-o- ogro?—murmuro, mientras veía asustado para todos los lados.

Kagome sonrió, soltándose de la mano de Inuyasha que trato de aferrarla. Corrió y le sostuvo la mano al pequeño, que se sonrojo visiblemente pero sonrió agradecido.

—No, vinimos solos—susurro, viendo la sangre que goteaba de las cadenas.

—Sáquennos…Por favor—el pequeño pelirrojo ahogo su llanto, aferrando la mano de la pequeña.

Inuyasha, gruño un poco y se acerco a Kagome, viendo de forma enojada al pelirrojo.

—¡Keh! Claro que los sacarem…

El suelo retumbo, con un bostezo que movió las paredes. Todos los pequeños niños de diferentes edades, gritaron y se agitaron frenéticamente. Inuyasha aferro a Kagome rápidamente, dándole un tarro al pequeño pelirrojo que frunció el ceño confundido.

Ambos se quedaron aferrados a la pared, donde las sombras los escondían, con el tarro abierto. Inuyasha sintió aumentar el temblor de la cueva, mirando al pelirrojo le señalo el frasco, el pelirrojo asintió y lo abrió.

Los huesos repartidos por el suelo de piedra crujieron ante los malolientes y malformados pies, llenos de garras y gusanos. El verde vomito de la piel del ogro hizo que Kagome sintiera nauseas, los ojos amarillo brillaron al ver las jaulas agitarse frenéticamente.

Felizmente, se puso a agitar las cadenas que colgaban del techo, llenas de sangre y lodo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Griten mas!—rugió con voz poderosa.

Otro ogro lo siguió, este tenia un pequeña coleta y la cara retorcida en una mueca que asusto a todos los niños que pararon de insofacto y corrieron a esconderse en un rincón.

El Ogro anterior gruño enojado, le gustaba el sonido de gritos desgarradores y asustados. Gruño, mostrando los pequeños y negros colmillos al otro Ogro que lo miro indiferente.

—Lárgate—ladro el Ogro, el otro se encogió. Para Kagome este era el líder, tenia miles de collares de perlas raras con huesos incrustados en ellas. Era bastante grande y oloroso.

El jefe Ogro clavo los ojos morados en las jaulas, sonriendo maléficamente.

—Niños, niños, niños—chasqueo la lengua, blandiendo su maso—¿A quien comeré hoy?

Todos se quedaron quietos con miedo. El Ogro se encamino hacia una de las jaulas, donde el pequeño pelirrojo sostenía tembloroso el tarro, a vista de todos. Kagome se pego a la pared sintiendo un escalofrió al ver la nariz grande y carnuda del ogro agitarse.

—¿Qué huele _así_?—gruño.

Tambaleándose con ayuda de su maso, llego a la jaula que se estremeció con niños corriendo despavoridos, muertos del miedo. Agarro al niño pelirrojo y arranco el tarro que cabía en su uña, lanzo el niño y olio el tarro.

—Estiércol de vaca…—gruño. Sonrió de golpe, levantando su mazo para dejarlo caer con fuerza—Tenemos visitantes ¿cierto chicos?

Kagome jadeo con fuerza atrayendo la mirada del ogro, que resplandeció.

—Ustedes son nuevos…—grito, adelanto su cuerpo golpeando con el muro, Inuyasha lanzo a Kagome, separándola por metros. Ambos jadearon, ya que estuvieron a pocos metros de quedar estampillados.

El ogro se estremeció, quitándose el polvo y las rocas. Inuyasha corrió hacia el otro extremo, tirando el frasco que se rompió. El ser repugnante se estremeció por el olor , quedando aturdido.

Aprovechando ambos salieron corriendo, escuchando los lamentos de los niños. Lentamente caminaron, debían estar callados. Inuyasha aferro la mano pequeña de Kagome, que temblaba como una hoja.

Los crujidos del fuego los tenia tensos, la pequeñas antorchas iluminaban el oscuro pasillo. Huesos se rompían bajos sus zapatos, que Kagome evitaba lo mas que podía.

Las paredes retumbaban, sentían la humedad en el aire…

Debían salir de ahí.

Kagome pensó en sus padres, y en Inuyasha. E Inuyasha pensó en Kagome, apretó la mano y camino lentamente. El gruñido del ogro hizo eco por las paredes, estremeciéndolos con espanto.

—Corran…Me encanta la caza

Inuyasha trago con dificultad, corriendo por todo el pasillo.

Llegaron a una habitación.

Vacía.

Las paredes estaban mas o menos talladas, el olor pútrido de la sangre descompuesta subió por su garganta, teniendo arcadas mas las contuvo. Kagome se apretó a su lado, dos personas famélicas y llenas de sangre los observaban con ojos vacíos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—chillo una voz diminuta.

Inuyasha salto, encontrándose con un pequeño ser, que limpiaba sus manos con un trapo.

—Yo…yo…yo…

—Se escaparon—exclamo el duende seriamente.

Kagome asintió.

El pequeño ser dejo la tela al lado, impregnada de sangre. Inuyasha retrocedió asustado, el duende se deslizo rápidamente de la gran mesa, el ojidorado observo los pequeños pero escabrosos instrumentos de tortura.

—Vaya, vaya…Es mejor que corran—la sonrisa llena de dientes asusto a ambos.

El duende saco una pequeña flauta que emitió un sonido diminuto. Inuyasha jalo a Kagome, corriendo otra vez por el pequeño pasillo, diminutas voces hacían eco, junto con el retumbar de miles de pequeños pasos.

Sonaban como ratas.

El sudor lleno su frente, cayendo en goterones, sentía los pequeños duendes morder sus pantorrillas, la sangre se deslizaba por su pierna.

Kagome gimió adolorida.

A los lejos observaron una pequeño hueco, rápidamente, Inuyasha dio su ultimo empujón de energía, dejando por poca distancia a los duendes. Cayó, abrazando a la pequeña que sollozaba quedamente en su pecho.

Varias sombras pasaron por los lados.

—Niños…—retumbo la cueva. El Ogro los buscaba.

Se sentó lo mejor que pudo en el pequeño espacio, observando las heridas punzantes de pequeñas mordeduras. Kagome estaba peor, derramaba abundante sangre.

—El ogro nos va a comer…nos va a comer—murmuro la pequeña.

—Saldremos de aquí…

—Debemos buscar a Sango.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, pero asintió, debían buscar a su amiga. Ambos de pie, caminaron con extrema cautela, sintiendo la humedad de la cueva. Sombras se deslizaban y reían, pequeñas voces susurraban en sus oídos, Kagome cerraba los ojos y rezaba.

Entraron a una habitación que les quito la respiración, era mas bien como una fosa. Muchos cuerpos, al parecer inconscientes, y otros malolientes estaban en el suelo. Inuyasha busco rápidamente con la mirada a Sango, pero nada.

Ambos asintieron y se separaron.

Kagome observo la sangre derramada, alguna fresca, otra como pequeños coágulos incrustados en la roca. Rebusco rápidamente por todos, prefería pensar que estaban dormidos. Hasta que vio el resplandor de una daga de plata, era la que Sango siempre tenia, regalo de su padre.

—Inuyasha—murmuro lo mas fuerte que pudo, el ojidorado la miro interrogante, pero Kagome señalo con uno de sus dedos donde había visto el resplandor metálico.

El se unió a ella, y comenzaron a esquivar los cuerpos, sus pies chapoteaban entre tanta sangre, algunas veces pisaban vísceras que sonaban como globos explotando.

Cuando llegaron al cuerpo, Kagome negó frenéticamente. Era Sango….pero…estaba muerta. Inuyasha llevo la cabeza de la chica hacia su pecho, que murmuraba incoherencias y sollozaba, se balanceaba en sus talones en un ritmo frenético.

El cuerpo de Sango estaba irreconocible, su vestido rosado estaba hecho jirones, la cara estaba con miles de profundos pero ya no sangrantes cortes. Su abdomen estaba abierto, dando una escalofriante visión del interior del cuerpo.

Su corazón había sido extirpado.

Gritos los alertaron, un niño gritaba desgarradoramente y maldecía, otras veces imploraba.

—Es mejor que corran de aquí…

Saltaron, conteniendo el chillido, voltearon a ver una mujer anciana, con un gran y pesado grillete colgando del cuello. La piedra en el centro brillaba como el mercurio.

—¿Cómo es que esta …viva?

Ella sonrió duramente.

—Soy una esclava. Ellos solo comen niños.

Inuyasha trago saliva, pero el nudo que tenia había empeorado, junto con sus nauseas.

—Váyanse…ahora—mascullo, señalando con dedo huesudo a la puerta de hierro al otro extremo donde habían entrado.

Ambos asintieron y corrieron, el extremo del vestido de Kagome chorreaba sangre, y se mezclaba con sus lagrimas.

—Saldremos de aquí…

Ella solo se quedo callada. Nada volvería a ser igual.

Corrieron por un estrecho pasillo lleno de túneles. Pequeñas ratas mordían sus pieles y el sudor dificultaba su andar. Ambos asustados. Sedientos.

Malditos cuentos.

Inuyasha olio el aire, estaban cerca, podía oler el bosque con su eterno invierno. Apretó el paso llevando a la cansada Kagome casi a rastras. De lejos observo la luna, un pequeño pasadizo los esperaba.

Esperanza.

Esperanza por salir de ahí.

Hasta que sintió el aullido de caninos dentro de los pasadizos. Una jauría de demoniacos canes los detuvo en la puerta, donde divertido, el ogro jefe los esperaba. El ojidorado quiso retroceder, pero una jauría detrás de ellos gruño con la saliva saliendo entre colmillos.

Kagome chillo.

—Que malos niños han sido…miren que escaparse de aquí—se burlo el ogro—Sin despedirse, ustedes vienen de visita…no tiene modales.

Inuyasha gruño enojado.

El ogro sonrió, chasqueo los dedos, y los perros corrieron hacia ellos. Pero se detuvieron a unos metros, el ogro había silbado, su rostro estaba pensativo.

—Cambie de parecer…mis perros no los desgarraran…seré yo—explico, subió el brazo con rapidez y dejo caer el maso. Inuyasha trato de esquivarlo junto Kagome, pero la chica recibió todo el impacto del golpe, golpeo la pared, dejando una estela de sangre y cayo como una muñeca.

Sentada, pacifica…con la cabeza encima de su pecho.

Inuyasha sollozo algo que no reconoció, trato de acercarse, pero el ogro con sus grandes y deformes dedos sostuvo uno de sus brazos. Un dolor lo impacto desde el codo hasta su hombro, era como si un rayo lo hubiera impactado…

Le había roto el brazo.

—Vamos chico…vamos a divertirnos…

Inuyasha antes de caer en las sombras de la inconsciencia, miro la luna brillar por ultima vez antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Kagome se veía hermosa…como una princesa.

Solo podía pensar en que en algún momento el seria su caballero.

Esa noche el bosque se lleno de gritos de ruegos, de chasquidos de huesos y el olor pútrido de los Ogros. El bosque de frio y eterno invierno junto con aldea, lamentaron las muertes de chicos tan valientes, pero crédulos. Que creían en cuentos, de caballeros valientes y princesas perfectas.

_Colorín colorado…este cuento ha terminado. Mas colorín que colorado._

* * *

><p>Amaterasu97<p>

Bueno, en los pocos comentarios que recibí, me escribieron ruegos para ambos chicos, pero, esto es Horror, y advertí violencia…asi que lo siento por ambos. Este fue la participación de este mes, ruego comentarios por favor, favoritos, followers. Lo que sea.

Me gusto esto. Aunque algo tétrico haber hecho esto. Pero bueno es el mes del BUAJAJA.

La frase del final del colorín fue por la sangre mas que la inocencia. Digamos que colorín es sangre y colorado es sonrojo, símbolo de la inocencia.

PD: Pásense por mi nuevo proyecto, _por favorcito._


End file.
